Over and Done With, Or Is There Still More?
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love *read Brotherly Love 1st* Millie is free.  Her dad's in jail.  And she has found friends in Eli, Clare, and Adam.  But is something missing?  Has someone been hiding things from her for a while now? *COMPLETED*
1. Return

**Author's Note: Welll...here's the sequel! ENJOY! Read BROTHERLY LOVE first...please?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...Just Luke and Millie**

_Chapter 1: Returned-Millie's POV:_

Luke stands behind Mark and I blink making sure this is real. But, when I reopen my eyes he still stands in front of me. In all his Luke-ness. His hair is white-blonde and it hangs just above his eyebrows. His smile shows off the cute dimples he has. His gray-blue eyes lock with mine. He's more muscle-y than he was when I last saw him. He has a square chin and he's around maybe 5 inches taller than my 5'6. I break out of Mark's grasp and take a single stride towards Luke, but being wary to keep enough distance.

"Mil…it's me, Luke." he says.

"I know who you are." I cross my arms casually hiding the fact that I yearn for his lips against mine.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"I haven't heard from you in…five months. No you don't get a hug."

"Mil, come on."

"No Luke. You left me!" I cry.

"Mil I moved I didn't leave you."

"You left me nevertheless Luke. Now if you excuse me I'm going out to celebrate." I pull Mark with me and I hear footsteps following me.

We get into the car and drive.

"Where are we going?" Mark asks.

"The Dot okay with everyone?" I ask.

Clare, Eli, and Adam nod their heads in the back. Mark drives and we get out of the car. Once inside we order burgers and milkshakes.

Then Clare drags me into the bathroom.

"Who is Luke?" she asks.

"No one." I lie. No one knows about Luke. Not even Mark…and we tell each other everything.

"Liar! Mil, tell me the truth." Clare says.

"Swear not to tell anyone," I plead.

"Cross my heart." she says.

"Funny."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"We…dated."

"How dated is dating with you?"

"We were close."

Her eyes bulge, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No! God I am not a slut! We've known each other since I was six and he was eight. We started dating when I was fourteen. We dated for a few months before my mom's accident…and a month after it."

"So…what happened?"

"He moved to New York City. I stayed here."

"And?"

"Nothing. He never called me or wrote me or anything. It's been two years. I'm turning sixteen. He's eighteen."

"So age is the big deal?"

I gasp, "No. I am just stating that he wouldn't want me. I mean he never called me."

"Maybe he was waiting for you to call him?"

"No. Because he said I'll call you. And he never did." I explain.

"Millie! Do you still like him?"

I avert my gaze, "No."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that!"

I stare into her blue eyes. I blink, "I can't."

"Knew it!"

"Can we just go celebrate?" I ask. He nods and we walk back out of the bathroom. I freeze. I grab Clare's arm and nod. She looks and gasps. "What is he doing here?"

"Maybe you were wrong?" she shrugs before going to sit down next to Eli.

"Millie." Luke walks over to me.

I cross my arms and hold onto my composure, "What do you want?"

"Can we just talk?"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Millie!"

"Fine. You have thirty seconds."

"Okay…"

"Starting now! Go."

"Mil I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry that my mom made me move to NY. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry. But, you never returned any of my calls or letters. So after three months I gave up. I got no reply so I gave up."

"I didn't get any letters, or calls. Who answered the phone?"

"Your dad."

"That explains it." I whisper.

"So…what do you say?"

"It's going to take a lot more that just that to get me back." and with that I go sit down next to Mark.

**Author's Note: I know you love me for giving you a sequel! **

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Flashbacks and Letters

**Author's Note: Chapter two...welcome...enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own Millie and Luke...not Degrassi's characters...**

_Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Letters-Millie's POV:_

It's Wednesday. Three days ago my dad was put away for murder. Three days ago Luke came back into my life. Luke. God! Even though he's been gone for so long I still like him. Okay…that's a lie. I love him. I've loved him since I was thirteen. I remember my first kiss…it was with him of course. And it was given to me on my fourteenth birthday.

_"Thanks for coming." I smile as I wave people away. _

_"Walk me home?" his voice smiles to me and when I turn around he is standing so close to me I fear he can hear the increase in my heartbeat. I've loved him for a year now and he would never like me. Not in a million years. I mean, he's sixteen and a junior! But, nevertheless I nod and go outside. _

_"Why do you want me to walk you home? You live two houses down from me." I ask. He turns to me and smiles. _

_"It's late and dark. Who knows what terrible evil people could be lurking outside." he says seriously. _

_I gasp. _

_"Just kidding!" he smirks. _

_I slap his arm, "You scared me."_

_"Sorry Mil, I couldn't help it." he says. I cross my arms and look down. We still stand on my front lawn, neither of us moving. "Let's go Mil." he puts his arm around me and holds me close as we walk. I try to hide my increased heartbeat and the fact that me being this close to him makes me nervous. We walk to his house and when we get there we stand on his front porch. Me and him. A footstep or two between us. My heartbeat's slowed down now, but I still want so badly to kiss him. Or for him to kiss me. Or a kiss in general! "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks. I'm glad you could come to my party. I mean it must have been a big loss not going out with your friends tonight."_

_"Nah, I always make time for my favorite girl."_

_Favorite? Girl? Me!_

_"Night Mil." he says going to open his door. I turn and begin to walk down the stairs. _

_"Wait—now who's going to walk me home?" I ask. He stands in his doorway and looks down at me. "Well?"_

_"Goodnight Millie." he says still leaning in the doorway. I smile and wave over my shoulder before walking down the final step. My heart drops to my stomach. I at least thought he liked me. Now he won't even make a funny comeback? It's our thing. _

_The next thing I know a hand wraps around my shoulder and I'm turned to face Luke. But before I can say anything he closes his lips onto mine. His tongue grazes across my lips and I allow it access. When we pull apart he leans his forehead on mine. _

_"Let's walk you home." he smiles and wraps his arm around me, again, but this time—if at all possible—I'm closer to him. When we get to my house we kiss goodbye—again. _

_I hear the banging of glass from my house. _

_"Want to sleepover?"_

_"I…"_

_Crash. _

_"In the guest room?" he clarifies._

_I smile, "Love to."_

My dad was always a "bad" drunk. And that night I was glad to not be there. Mark had been at Owen's house. It was just my dad and my mom home that night. I was glad Luke let me go over to his house. I remember that night…

_We walked into his house and asked his mom if I could sleepover. She thought nothing of it and allowed me to stay in the guest room. Luke walked me up the stairs and we went into the guest room, popped in a DVD, and watched a movie until we fell asleep. _

_When I woke up the first thing I saw was Luke staring at me. "Morning."_

_"You know it's ride to stare, right?" I ask. _

_"I couldn't help it." he smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. _

_"Thanks for letting me stay over last night."_

_"Thanks for walking me home." _

_"This is going to be a vicious cycle, isn't it?"_

_"You have no idea." I smirk and kiss his lips before getting out of bed. _

I go into my basement; the notorious place for my dad's "hidden" liquor stash. A place no one would dare look due to the fact it was also the place he would get drunk and pass out in. But it also seemed like the place that he would hide something he didn't want anyone to find.

So, cautiously, I walk down the stairs and go into where he kept his liquor and…just as I suspected…behind the countless bottles of beer and wine I find a stalk of letters. I pull them out and hold them in my hands. Somehow this seems eerily like the movie "The Notebook". I take the letters with me and go back upstairs.

"Mark, I'm going to the Dot." I call.

"Want me to drive you?" he asks.

"Nah. I'll be fine." I close the front door behind me and begin walking to the Dot. It's summer, and very warm out. I quickly get to the Dot and sit in the back booth by myself. I open the first letter…

_Millie—_

_Hey. I know that it's only been a day, but I miss you so much. If I could I would hop onto a plane and come back to Toronto. I hate New York City. I mean the city itself is amazing, from the parks to the street musicians to the sheer act of walking through the streets. It's like walking through a different time. Everyone you pass is different. You'd love it here Millie! You'd fit right into the craziness that is NYC. I hope you write back soon. _

_Love yours, Luke_

_Millie—_

_It's been three weeks and I think about you. I hate this school. Vanderbilt Preparatory, I think it's called. I hope you're doing better Mil. I mean, no one should have to lose their mom. I wish you'd right back. Are you mad at me? What did I do to you? Is it because I left. I told you I had no choice Millie…please. _

_Love yours, Luke_

_Millie—_

_It's been two moths and I'm giving up. You would have written me buy now. I'm sorry. _

_Luke_

That's it? That's all the letters? What the heck?

But, nevertheless I am still sobbing by the time I finish the third letter.

Peter, the guy who works here, walks up to me. "Okay, you've been sitting here for about a half an hour staring at a sheet of paper crying your eyes out. I know that it's really none of my business, but why are you crying."

When I look up he's sitting across from me. "Oh," I wipe my eyes. "it's nothing."

"It must be something for you to be crying." he says.

I smile, "I guess…but it really isn't important."

"You can tell me. You're friend; Clare can vouch that I am a great secret keeper."

"Well…if Clare says so."

"She does." he smiles.

"It's about a guy…" I stop myself to see if he will say anything or just walk away. But he doesn't so I continue, "he left me five months and moved to NYC. I mean, granted he didn't want to leave, he was still a minor and hand to go with his mom, but I thought that he didn't write me…turns out he did. Granted they're short sad excuses of letters, but that means he cared enough to try, right?"

He's silent for a moment, "Can I see the letters?"

I nod and pass them over to him. He looks them each over twice.

"I think it does." he stands up and walks away.

I gasp.

"Millie."

He sits down across from me and smiles.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Do you know who sat down across from her? is it Luke? Mark? Adam? Eli? Owen? MARCO?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Now Or Never Part One

**Author's NOte: Hey there guys...I really hate to do this, but if i don't get more than two reviews this chapter then it's obvious that this story isn't good so i'll stop...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...just Millie and Luke**

_Chapter 3: Now or Never Part One—Millie's POV:_

"Millie." he repeats. I don't say anything. I just stare at him. "Millie…"

"Yes." I finally say.

"Maybe we could try this again…"

I cut him off, "Luke, look, I know that it would be easy to get back together with you. Forget everything that happened in the past, but it really can't be that simple. I confided in you that my father was beating me. I told you I was in the car he used to kill my mom, but you didn't believe a single word of it! You were my boyfriend, you should have believed me. I never lied to you ever. But, you didn't believe me."

His face falters and he frowns, "Millie…"

I cut him off, "Like I said; it's going to take a whole hell of a lot to get me back. You can't just apologize and expect me to come back to you." I stand up and walk out of the Dot.

"Really Millie!" he shouts following me back out.

"Yes Luke, you cannot just expect me to fall back into your arms. You gave up!" I shout over my shoulder. He grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

"If you feel nothing for me then you would be trying to squirm out of my grasp," I don't move. "You wouldn't let me do this," he cups my face in his hands. I bite my lip and turn my gaze to the floor. "Or this." he kisses me.

When we break apart I slowly break myself out of his grasp. He looks at me expectantly. Tears fall down my face. "I…I…I have to go…"

"Mil—" he starts, but I don't hear him because I run off. I run down the street until I get to Clare's house.

"Millie." she says when she open the door.

I burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Can I come in?" I ask. She nods and allows me access to her house.

"Mil, what happened?"

"Luke showed up at the Dot…Clare I really can't stand him. I mean he's Luke…_my_ Luke. And now he's back? This is horrible." I fall onto the couch.

"Your Luke Mil?"

"I love him Clare."

"Then tell him."

"I can't. When we were dating we never said it."

"So? Tell him now. Trust me it's better to get your feeling out in the open…bottled up they do a lot of damage."

"But…I can't just go up to him and tell him 'I love you.' now can I?"

"True, but Mil, at least give him a chance."

I look at her and glare at her baby blue eyes, "The last letter he wrote to me said, and I quote '_It's been two moths and I'm giving up. You would have written me buy now. I'm sorry.'_ And that one was signed Luke."

"What's the big deal about it being signed Luke?"

"The other two were signed 'Love yours, Luke'."

"Oh."

"See…he gave up on us. He didn't want anything to do with me. Can you see my dilemma now?"

"Mille…he did come to Toronto."

"For what? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't for me."

"You won't know that unless you ask."

I groan, "Why do you have to be right?"

"Because I'm Clare?"

I toss a throw pillow at her. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Will you come with me to the Dot then?"

"Why?"

"'Cause that's where I left him."

"Why did you leave him?"

"He kissed me."

She smiles, "Let's go."

_Luke's POV:_

I know I might be stupid to have come back here after five months, but I love her. I always have. And I know I may be stupider to stand here and wait for Millie, even though I don't know why she'd come back. Is it sad to hope that she'll be back?

"Luke."

I turn around and see Millie and some other girl.

"This is Clare, my friend."

I smile and shake her outstretched hand.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" I ask.

"Just follow me." Millie says. We walk to a table a few feet away from Clare. "I want to know why you came back."

"I—"

"Because if it's for school then I'm just going to leave, but if there's something else…"

I cut her off, "Can I talk?"

She nods.

"Thank you. I came back for…" I can't say it. I can't tell her. Not like this. If I'm going to tell her how I feel the moment has to be perfect.

"I'm listening." she says.

"Can I tell you tonight?" I offer.

"No. It's now or never."

"I…came back for…"

She cuts me off, "Never mind. It's obvious that you're trying to find an easy way to tell me that it wasn't me, so I'll just go." She stands up and starts walking towards Clare.

"Millie!" I shout and take a few steps towards her.

**Author's Note: Yeah...i'd end it on a cliff hanger. REVIEW or NO new chapter!**

**i swear...no new chapter if i dont get at least 3 reviews...and that is NOT asking a lot, is it?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	4. Now Or Never Part Two

**Author's Note: I love this story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...I own Millie and Luke...(any couple name ideas?)**

_Chapter 4: Now or Never Part 2: Millie's POV_

"Millie!" he shouts after me. I stop dead in my tracks. Halfway between Clare and Luke. His footsteps approach me and then he stands in front of me.

"What? Do you expect me to fall in your arms and kiss you because you came after me? Because you came back here?" Tears collect in my eyes, and anger drips in my tone.

"I love you Millie."

"What?"

"I love you. I've loved you forever Millie. I tried to forget about you while I was in New York, but I just couldn't. Millie, I love you, more than anyone else in the world. Please Millie, I will get down on my hands and knees and _beg_ you, please give us another shot." He says.

"Hmm…maybe if you did beg." I smirk.

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

"Only _'cause_ I love you Luke." I smile. He picks me up in his arms and gives me a kiss.

After what seems like forever we break apart. When I turn back to Clare…

"What's going on here Millie?"

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

He walks over to me, "You didn't answer any of my calls or texts so I came here."

"Why?"

"Because it's been three hours since you left the house. What's going on here?"

"Uh…" how do I explain this to him? Gently? Is there a way?

"Millie and I got back together."

I glare at Luke.

"What?"

"Back together?" Mark asks. "Come on Millie, we're going home."

"Mark! You are not a parent. You're my big brother."

"Yeah, and I say we go." he drags me to his truck.

"What the fuck was that about?" I shout once we're both in the car.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Mark, Luke and I dated for two years, up until he left a few months ago."

"What?"

"Yeah. You don't control my life Mark. You may be the one family member I have, but it's not as simple as looking at me and telling me no or yes. I have a right to do what I want to do. And you can voice your opinion, I may not listen, but you can sure as hell tell me what you think. But in the end, it's my life, not yours Mark. Mine."

"Millie, I'm just looking out for you."

"And that's sweet, but I decide what I want to do and who I want to be with, okay?"

"I need to talk to Luke."

"Mark! We've known him for years."

"But I never knew him as your boyfriend."

"Ugh. Is this going to be like an interrogation?"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note: Well...i hope you enjoyed this...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Interrogation

**AN: Well...hello there! enjoy!**

**Disclamer: i do not own Degrassi...sorry this chapter is so super short!**

Chapter 5: Inerrogation

The door bell rings and I walk to it. Luke comes in and puts an arm around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Run." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Just run…"

"Luke. Millie." Mark smiles.

"This is your last chance." I whisper to Luke.

"Can I talk to Luke for a few minutes?" Mark asks.

"Sure." I nod.

Mark's POV:

Luke and I walk into the study. He sits down on the couch and I sit down on the swivel chair.

"So, Luke, how long have you been dating my sister?"

"What? Mark, why are you asking this? I've known you most of my life. You know who I am." he replies, semi laughing.

"I've known you as my friend. Now I need to know you ask Millie's boyfriend."

"Fine. We dated for two years before I left."

"Did she ever…" I trail off.

"Yeah…I thought she was lying." he replies.

"You didn't trust her?"

"I was a sixteen year old kid Mark. Sue me if I thought she was imagining things!" he retorts.

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Yeah, I do. Sister."

"Yes I love her. I've loved her for a long time. Since before we started dating."

"And what are your intentions with her?"

"Seriously, what kind of question is that?"

"Answer it Luke." I say.

"Fine. Honestly, I don't know."

_Millie's POV:_

He doesn't know what?

**Hate Early...Must kill Early**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. Crash

**Author's Note: I know..I haven't posted in a while! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters!**

_Chapter 6: Crash-Millie's POV_

I was trying hard not to listen, but really who was I kidding? I'm me, I have to listen! So here I am, being nosy, leaning against the closed door.

"It's a simple question Luke." Mark says. What's a simple question?

"It may be simple, but I don't know, and that's the truth Mark."

"Luke, it's simple, what are your intentions?"

"I don't know."

I back away from the door and back out of the house. I close my eyes, sight blurred with tears, and I walk away. It is a simple question, and him not knowing the answer…what does that mean for us?

He doesn't know how to answer that question! How can I be with someone who can't answer a simple question like that?

I love Luke…more than anything and anyone else, and I always have—probably always will—but when…when he says something like that I just…I don't know how to react to it.

I walk along the dark road, I don't know where I am, and I don't know how long I've been walking, but I turn to cross the street.

And that's when I see it.

The headlights flashing bright into my eyes. A blurred person behind the wheel of the car. A horn honking.

My feet don't move, they betray me in my time of need. Like my heart did when Luke came back, I wanted to be strong, but I caved the moment he spoke.

After that moment nothing is clear. Nothing is visible.

Someone gets out of the car cursing and mumbling under their breath.

Someone else runs to my side. I can barely make out their figure, but I see the curls. Clare. She tells me everything is going to be okay. That the police have been called, that an ambulance is on its way.

But, reluctantly my eyes close and I fear they won't open again.

_The clouds had left the sky hours ago, and my dad was driving me home. _

_"Where's mom?" I asked turning to face him. _

_"She's a few blocks away. Went to buy some milk or something." he laughed. I turned back to the road just in enough time to see her walk out of the store. _

_The car rammed forward towards her, speed inching faster. _

_"Don't! You'll kill her!" I screamed, but my voice was nothing compared to the sound of shattering glass. I heard a great CRACK and I couldn't feel my torso. My body wouldn't move. _

_The car backed up and that's when I noticed the blood on the windshield. _

_That was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed. _

**Author's Note: Horrible? Worth the wait? Suck-ish? Good? Excellent? AMAZING? bad? REVIEW**

**REVIEWS are LOVE!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	7. For You I Will

**Author's Note: Well, don't kill me...I know i haven't updated in a while. I know...you're pissed! Don't kill me though!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...just Ren, Linda, Michael, Luke, Millie, and Tracey...OH, and the idea!**

**_Chapter 7: For You I Will—Mark's POV:_**

My phone rings and I gesture to Luke to be quiet. I pick up my phone.

"Mark…Thank God…hospital…crash…quickly…" Clare's voice is rushed and I can only make out a few words.

"Clare, calm down. Take in a deep breath…now tell me."

"Millie got hit by a car! She's in the hospital! they won't tell me how bad it is. But, she's in surgery! Mark get down here now! I'm scared."

I stand up and grab my jacket before running out the door.

"Mark? Are you there?"

"Yea…yea…I'm here." I reply trying not to cry. I slide into my car. I hardly recognize the door next to me opening and Luke sliding in. I start the car and keep the phone to my ear.

"Don't beat yourself up Mark. What happened?" Clare asks.

"I…I don't know. I didn't even know she left the house."

"Didn't she and Luke have a date tonight?"

"I was talking to him."

"Big brother stuff."

"Yeah, you could say that. Look, Clare…there's traffic. Tell them that you're her sister. I need to know what's going on. Please."

"I…lie?"

"Clare, this is MILLIE we're talking about! Please."

"I…"

"Clare, please." I say as tears escape down my cheek.

"Sure Mark. I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Thanks Clare."

She chokes up, "No problem, Mil's like my sister." And with that she hangs up. I leave the phone on full blast and put it into the cup holder before laying my hand on the car horn. The guy next to me rolls down his window and I do the same.

"Look, kid, we've all got somewhere to be tonight. So, calm down."

"Look, old man, I've got to get to the hospital because my younger sister was hit by a car. So, don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

He sighs and rolls up his window.

Ten minutes pass and I don't receive a phone call from Clare, and we've moved less than a mile. I lean on the horn again. This time a police man comes over to my widow. I sigh and roll down the window.

"Yes officer?" I ask.

"You need to lay off the horn."

"I need to get to the hospital. My sister's in surgery. She was hit by a car. And, I don't know what's going on."

"I'll get you there." he goes into his car, turns on his lights and gestures for us too follow him.

We get to the hospital in ten minutes and I rush right into the hospital and see Clare sitting down with Eli's arms around her.

"Mark!" she exclaims.

"What's going on? How is she?"

* * *

**_General POV:_**

_All eyes were on the scene. The scene where a woman, carrying a child, was just hit in a hit and run accident. Everyone knew her as Tracey Fitzgerald. Two people, Mark and Millie, knew her as mom. And one person, Ren Fitzgerald, knew her as wife. _

_But, as the crowd grows, everyone wonders who should be the one to call. They've all known her their whole lives, she grew up here. She went to Degrassi High. She had trouble written all over her, until she had Mark. That's when the maternal instinct turned on. She stopped drinking, didn't smoke. Everyone who knew her was surprised. Especially her own family. _

_But, suddenly, when Millie was born, the family moved away. No one knew why; but that didn't stop their speculations. They'd guessed everything, from drug abuse to just wanting to get away. _

"_I'll be back." she told her friends. And, she had been back, for two years now. But, even then she'd changed. Like something, in the thirteen years they'd been gone, had happened. _

_And, once again, people made their speculations, but no one was right. _

_The truth was they left their lake home for one reason…murder. It was a simple task; kill or be killed. But, the who that's what had been surprising. _

_Michael Dawson. Luke's father. _

_He had been Ren's friend for years, but something about Michael had always set Ren off. Maybe it was the fact that Linda, Michael's wife, had been Ren's ex-fiancé, whom to that day he still loved. Or it might have been the fact he was jealous because Michael had always gotten what Ren wanted. _

_They'd grown up just outside of Toronto, next door to each other, both best friends. They did everything together, until Ren got into drugs and alcohol. _

_That's why they drifted apart. That's why they lost their friendship. _

_Right then though, something inside Ren snapped. Ren just thought more and more about how simple it would be to shoot him, to hit him over the head, to run him over. _

_One night, Ren and Michael had been out drinking, and that's when Ren decided to do it. He got in his car and just ran Michael over. Like that. Simple. _

_But, when Tracey found out, she made sure they got out of there. Their kids, Mark being fourteen and Millie thirteen, didn't need this. So they moved again. _

_The day they left though, they spent two hours looking for Millie. She wasn't at home, or anywhere they looked. _

_She'd known she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to Luke, so earlier that night she'd snuck out of the house and walked down the small path and tossed a couple of rocks onto the window. He opened the window and looked down at her, a smile on her face. _

"_Hey," she said. _

"_Hi," he replied. _

"_Can I come up?" she asked. _

"_Sure." he replied. She walked into the house and up the back staircase that led to his room. "What are you doing here, this late?"_

"_We're leaving."_

_His face fell, "What!" But he still managed to keep his voice low. _

"_My mom wants Mark and I to go back to Toronto. I…I don't know why. I don't want to go." she walked over to him and cried into his shoulder. _

_He rubbed circles on her back, "Mil…it'll be okay."_

_She lifted her head up, "How can you say that? How can everything be okay? They're ruining my life." _

_He smiles and lifts up her chin, "Mil, I don't think it's the end of the world."_

'Cause you're not leaving the person you love behind,_ Millie wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. _

"_Look, Why don't you stay over tonight? My beds big enough for two."_

Did he just say that out loud?_ Millie questioned. _

"_I…I mean…you've slept over here before." Damn it, I can't speak. He thought. _

"_Yeah…you're right." she replied crawling into his bed. He got in behind her and wrapped his arms around the thirteen year old. _

_As her eyes fluttered shut she heard him say, "We'll see each other again."_

_Little did she know was that a year later Linda and Luke would move to Toronto. _

_Little did she know that the fifteen year old she'd been crushing on since she was eleven, had been feeling the same way for her._

_Little did she know that her dad was going to kill her mom. _

_Little did she know that Linda knew._

_Little did she know the reason she and Luke were separated while they were together…was because her dad threatened Linda's life…_

**Author's Note: So? Was it worth the weight? REVIEW...or no new chapters! REVIEW...because you love me! REVIEW...beacsue i could become the supreme overlord tomorrow...mwahahahaha**

**Tracey was PREGNANT...when she was killed...just sayin'**

**xoxoxo CAT :)**


	8. Breathe

**Author's Note: Well...Hello There peoples of planet earth! HAPPY SAINT PATTY'S DAY!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...just this story line!**

**_Chapter 7: Breathe—Mark's POV:_**

"I…I don't know…the doctors wouldn't tell me Mark."

"Did you tell them you were her sister?" I exclaim.

"Yes…but there may have been some hesitation."

"Clare!"

"Mark! I tried. I was scared. I watched her get hit okay? I was standing out there waiting for Eli to come pick me up…"

I cut her off, "Emo-Boy hit her!"

"No…someone else who cut Eli off. Mark, I think she was hit…"

"No shit Clare, tell me something I don't know." I turn to the desk. "Is there someone I can talk to about my sister."

"You have to wait a minute…"

"I don't have a fucking minute! My sister was hit by a damn car! Do not tell me to wait a minute. I don't know if we have another minute to wait!"

She slides back in her chair, "Sorry, I'll find her doctor."

"Mark!" Clare pulls on my sleeve.

"What?"

"I think Millie was hit…but it wasn't an accident."

When I don't answer she continues, "See, right before Eli could pull two houses from where I was waiting…this car sped past him and that's when I saw Millie at the end of the block. The rest is a blur…but the guy sped up Mark. Usually people slow down! She was hit on purpose!"

"Millie Cooper! Is there a relative of Millie Cooper here?"

I walk over to the doctor. He smiles to me and looks down at a pad.

* * *

_**General POV:**_

_It's been three months since Tracey's death. Luke sits with his arm around Millie in the dark living room. _

_"So, do you want to talk?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Mil, you need to say something about something. You can't not talk." She turns and glares at him. "Mil, I really think it's bad if you keep everything in like this."_

_She sighs, "No one's home but us, right?" _

_"In three months those are the first words you say?" she eyes him. "Yes Mil, it's just us."_

_She takes in a deep breath, "Luke…my dad hits me. He hits me and kicks me and…he killed my mom."_

_"What!"_

_"Luke, I was in the car with him. He killed my mom. He ran over her. He beats me so I don't tell anyone, but…I can't take it anymore! I'm going crazy Luke."_

_"Mil, what's going on?"_

_She stands up, "You don't believe me!"_

_"No…Mil, it's not that…"_

_"Save it." she runs out of the house and back to her house, knowing full well she was coming home to an empty house and a drunk dad. _

_"Hey there Millie." her dad slurs, his hot beer stentched breath on her neck. _

_"What?" she seethes._

_"That's not any way to treat your father." he grabs her wrist and throws her into the wall. She stands back up. "Have you learned your lesson?" _

_She walks over to him and gets in his face, "Have you? One day you will pay for what you did. One day I will get you back for killing my mom and hurting me. Trust me, one day you'll get what's coming to you. And no one will care about what you have to say."_

_He slaps her face, "Little bitch! I'll kill you before you can talk."_

_"I thought you liked me for a challenge." she spits. He bends down to her level, grads her by her hair and follows her gaze as she tries to escape. _

_"But, after a while, a challenge dies out."_

_She gave up fighting after that moment. She would try and tell Luke that she was telling the truth, but, he didn't believe her. _

_It's the way the world works…someone dies while another lives._

**Author's Note:****I know...short...but...sweet, right? **

**xoxoxo Cat**

* * *


	9. If Only

**Author's Note: Hey there...who watched the new Degrassi? I did! Well...here's the newest chapter! enjoy! oh, it's kind of confusing!**

**Disclamer: i do not own degrassi...just Millie and Luke...I shall call them Liklie? Lillie? Muke? Like?**** uh...any suggestions? Does anyone else LOVE these charactes, cause i've been wondering if you guys think they kind of ruin the whole Degrassi theme...you know?

* * *

**

_Chapter 8: If Only... Luke's POV:_

"She broke a couple of ribs and her ankle. Her, um, her head was hit hard and there was some bleeding…"

"Will she make it?" Mark asks.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to tell. Right now she's in a coma, I'm sorry to say if she doesn't wake up from that in at most 48 hours, then I'm afraid you'll have to think about the fact she might not wake up."

"Might not wake up?" Mark repeats.

"I'm afraid so."

I run out of the hospital and sit down on the bench.

"Do you really believe all that?"

I turn around, "Millie?"

She sits down next to me and sighs, "No, 'fraid not. I'm just in your head. Well, I am her, but I'm not. It's kind of a tough concept to grasp."

"Uh…"

"Just, talk to me like you would her."

"I guess…"

"Luke, it helps."

"So, how do I do this?"

"Like I said, talk to me as if I'm actually Millie."

"Why did you leave the house Millie? Mark and I were only talking."

"_Only talking you said you didn't know! Luke, you said you didn't know what you wanted us to be!_"

I back away, "I thought you said you weren't her."

"I said I am, but I'm not. Hard concept."

"Sure…"

"You need to talk to someone Luke."

"Fine. Remember two years ago when my dad died?"

"_Yea…how could I forget._"

"Well, thanks."

"_For what?"_

"For helping me get through everything back then."

"_Luke…that was when…_" She's cut off when Clare comes running out of the hospital.

"Luke, get in here now!"

"Why?"

"Millie." is all Clare says before I get up and run into the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: JOHNNEY freaking DiMARCO was on DEGRASSI! AGH! IN LOOOOOOVEEEE HIMMMM!**

**(SIDE NOTE: in your review please say A) which couple name you would like...and B) is there a way to post my own stuff, like non tv show or...anything related on here? if so...would y'all want me to post somethin of my own! END OF SIDE NOTE)**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Charlie Brown

**Author's Note: Hey there...so, this chap may be a bit confusing too...but the _italics_ are Millie Millie...not fake Millie...okay...make any sense? No? Good, cause it makes no sense to me either., but it makes for good dramatic scenes...**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but Millie and Luke!**

_Chapter 9: Charlie Brown: Clare's POV_

I look at her through the glass and all I know it…nothing. That's what I know. Nothing. She could be dying, and I wouldn't know. No one will tell me what's going on. Eli left a few minutes ago to go and get Adam. But, I stayed. I think I kind of owe it to Millie. She's my best friend. Well, my best girl friend. I don't know why, but I've known her for such a short amount of time, and it feels like forever. So, that's why I'm staying. That's why I ran out to get Luke. That's why I find myself watching as doctors scurry around her, trying to keep her alive.

"I…I need to get out of here." I mumble and walk out the door. I walk for a while, not really having a place to go, but I know that I'm supposed to keep walking. Because I find the perfect spot just across the way from the hospital. It's by a little stream. The sounds of commotion far off. I sit down on a cold rock and stare at the stream in front of me. I watch as the water flows gently by on it's course. It doesn't have to worry about a best friend being gone.

"You know…I'm here."

I turn and next to me sits Millie.

"Just…talk to me, like you would talk to her."

I take in a deep breath, "Mil…please don't go. You can't leave me here. You're my best friend. Please, don't leave me."

"_You know one of my favorite quotes?"_

"No…"

"_It's…"__Have you been lying awake worrying? Well, don't worry...I'm here. The flood waters will recede, the famine will end, the sun will shine tomorrow, and I will always be here to take care of you." You know who said it?"_

"No…"

"_Charlie Brown."_

"Only you Millie. Only you."

"_You know why I love it_?"

"Enlighten me."

"_Because it's complete crap."_

"What?" I can't help but laugh a little.

"_I mean, think about it…I'll always be here to take care of you? No one can always be there for someone else."_

"They can try!"

"_Sure…try, but in the end no one's immortal. No one…there aren't any vampires or werewolves or goblins or goons or witches or wizards…not in this world. That's Hollywood Clare. I'm not going to live forever. And neither are you._"

I turn to her and let the tears flow down my face falling onto the ground below. "But, Millie. You can't go now! Not now! Not after everything! No! Please. You just…you can't go." I lean into her shoulder and cry.

"_Clare…I'm not gone now._" 

"But, you will be soon."

"You'll know when I'll be gone." And then she vanishes.

I turn to the sky and plead, "Please don't take my best friend away from me. Please, not now. She's…we've been through so much. We have. Please…please…please do not let her die!"

"Clare! Clare! Where are you?" I hear Eli's voice calling out to me. I turn to the sky once more.

"Please."

And then I walk back to the hospital.

**Author's Note: I love feedback...even if you hate this storyline! FEEDBACK=LOVE!**

**xoxoxo Cat**

**ps...if i don't get at least three plus review by tomorrow...no new chapter! **

**xoxoxo Cat**


	11. Starry Times

**Author's Note: Hey there guys…this is my newest update. I…I cried while writing this. Don't ask why, don't kill me for this…just…just read it through. There will be either two or three more chapters after this. PLEASE do not kill me. Review…just…review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters…but I do own Millie, and Luke, and this story**

_Chapter 10: Starry Times—Eli's POV_

After everything, it's hard to believe I'm at the hospital. Another person I cared about was hit by a car. But this person has a chance. An actual chance to live. Clare and Adam walk into the hospital.

"Are you coming Eli?" they call.

I turn to them and smile, "In a minute or two. I…I need some air."

"Okay. See you inside." Clare smiles and then she and Adam walk in. I go to Morty and sit inside there. I sigh and tighten my grip on the steering wheel. I close my eyes and think. I think about Julia. About how I lost her. About how she got hit by a car and was dead on impact. Then I think about Millie. How she's still here. How she has a chance. How…she's lost so much.

"_I don't have that much of a chance Eli. Really, I don't._"

I turn around and see Millie sitting next to me.

"_Talk to me. Tell me something._"

"Uh…who are you?"

"I'm Millie, but I'm not. Just talk to me."

"You…you do have a chance. You do have one. You…you can't give up Millie. You can't…you just can't stop fighting. Not now. Do you know what that's going to do to everyone? Do you?"

"_Yes, I know what it would do to them._"

"Really? It would physically kill Mark. He already lost his mom and his dad…and now you? No…Millie."

"_Since when are you concerned with my brother. What ever happened to he's a bully. A mean, mean bully. And, he won't ever change._"

"I admit I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong about Mark. But, you just…you can't give up. No! You can't die Millie. You just…you can't. It would kill Mark…and it would break Clare. It would break her. Luke…I don't know, but I think it would kill him too."

"_And what about you Eli? Huh? What about you? Don't tell me you don't have a reason for me to stay. Don't tell me you only thought about Mark, and Luke, and Clare. What's your reason for me to stay?"_

"I…I can't lose another person to a crash Millie. I…I can't, okay? I lost Julia. I can't lose you."

She turns to me and stares into my eyes, "_No Eli. No. You could lose me. You could. Things would go back to normal. Everyone would go on with their lives. You can lose me. You can, Eli. Don't tell me you can't. You know that you can. With everything that's happened in your life don't tell me that you can't lose me. Don't lie to me to get me to stay. Don't. Just…live Eli."_

I look at her and see she has tears in her eyes. I nod, "Okay. I won't lie to you Millie."

"_Thank you Eli. So, what's really on your mind?"_

"Loss in general. I don't know what will happen to Clare…or, or Adam…or even Mark if you go. I don't think they can handle it. I just…I don't think they can Millie."

"_Time will tell Eli. Only time will tell who can make it and who can't. And, our friends? They're strong. They can make it. Don't doubt that for a minute Eli. And, even though they're going to be upset, don't doubt their ability to make it through. Please, don't doubt them. I know it may seem weird, but you're going to have to be the glue. You have to hold everyone up right. You have to tell everyone it's going to be okay. Because…because I can't. Promise me that?"_

"I promise."

"_Thank you Eli…for everything. And, don't lose Mark. Don't let him slip through your fingers. He's a good guy..and, though he probably won't ever admit it, he wants to be your friend."_

"I'm gonna miss you Millie."

She kisses my cheek and then turns to exit. She doesn't look at me, but she whispers, "_I'll miss you too Eli."_

Once she's gone I look up to the sky. I smile when I see that it's filled with bright stars and say, "I've heard the saying, "Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy." I'll look for you Millie. And…I will keep my promises. Because…I want you to be happy wherever you go. Goodbye Millie."

A knock kicks me out of my thoughts. I roll down my window and see Adam teary eyed standing next to the car. "You coming?"

I look to the sky once more. "Yeah."

**Author's Note: Now do you know why I cried while writing this? Can you guess the ending? Do you hate me? Please don't hate me. I would hate that…well…this has been one hate filled final message! hahaha…anywoo…REVIEW with your thoughts…**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	12. Goodbye

**Author's Note: Hey there...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi…just this story!**

_Chapter 12: Goodbye: Adam's POV:_

Eli gets out of his car and smiles to me. "Let's go."

"I…I actually came out here because I wanted air. I'll, uh, I'll see you inside?"

"Sure dude." He smiles and then walks into the hospital. I sigh and lean against the hood of Morty.

"_Hey Adam."_

"Millie?"

"Sort-of."

"What's going on here?"

"_I wanted to say goodbye."_

"Goodbye? Why?"

"_Adam…I'm not going to be here that much longer."_

"What do you mean? There are doctors in there trying to save you."

"_Keyword: trying. Adam, I'm going to die."_

"No. Millie. No."

"_Oh, Adam. Naïve, naïve Adam. Don't tell me you don't know that I'm going to die."_

"Well…I thought…"

_"Adam, I won't make it through the night. I wanted to say goodbye. Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

"Oh…"

"_Goodbye." _she smiles and then walks away.

"Goodbye Millie."

**Author's Note: Two or three more chaps...the next one is MARK's goodbye**

**Oh...check out my story "What Do I Do?" please...it's about a 17 year old girl nammed Denver who just lost her cousin and now she only can think about death and how easy it would be to end her own life. But, if she does die, is there any way she could get back? It's based on the book..._If I Stay._..which is amazing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	13. In Your Heart

**Author's Note: Hey there guys…this is my newest update. One more chapter! Then this story is over! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters…but I do own Millie, and Luke, and this story**

_Chapter 13: In Your Heart—Mark's POV:_

I take in a shaky breath and sigh. Clare walks over to me, a sad smile on her face.

"You should go outside or something. You've been in here for three hours."

"You're right. Come get me if anything changes."

She nods and I walk outside. The sun is just starting to come up over the horizon.

"Oh Millie…"

"_How'd you know I was out here?"_ A voice asks. When I turn around Millie stands behind me.

"Millie?"

"No…not really."

"Then who are you?"

"I am her, but I'm not Mark…talk to me. You may not get another chance."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Mark."

"Mil, what's going on? Why did you leave the house?"

"_I was scared. Luke was saying he didn't know what we were. I didn't want to be there anymore. So I just left."_

"But why Mil? Nothing bad was going on."

"_I don't know…I was just scared and emotional. I'm sorry."_

"Millie, I forgive you. But, you'll make it through this. The doctors say…"

"_The doctors lie Mark. They lie to make the family feel better. Feel as if they have some sort of hope. Not everything they say is going to be true Mark."_

"But Millie…"

"_Mark…I love you, but really. Honestly tell me that you believe I'm going to be fine. Look me in the eyes and say that."_

I sigh and turn to her, "I guess I have my doubts."

"_Exactly."_

"But…I don't want you to be gone Mil. I…I can't lose you. I have no one left."

"_Not true. You have Eli…and, and Adam…and Clare…and Luke. Mark, you have a family of friends. You'll be fine."_

"I…I won't let you give up Millie. I…I'm your big brother. I can't see you give up. No."

"_I gave up a long time ago Mark. I accept that my time has come. I've survived everything; being kicked in the stomach, beer bottles to the head, being flung down flight after flight of stairs. Mark, I gave up fighting a long time ago. I know this is difficult…"_

I cut her off, "Difficult? Millie, this is beyond difficult! Nothing is going to be harder than this! I'm losing you. How can you say this is just difficult!"

"_Mark…I say that because you made it through losing mom. You made it through juvie. You're tough Mark. Please do not tell me that this is going to be difficult. Please tell me you're going to make it through this. For me."_

"Millie…"

"_Promise me Mark. Please."_

"I promise Mil. but I still don't want to lose you." I say.

"_Mark…you'll never lose me. Like you told me I'd never lose mom. She's with me no matter what. She's in my heart. Like I'll be in yours."_

"But…Mil." I choke out as I sob. She envelopes me in a hug.

"_I love you Markey. I love you."_

"I love you too Mil."

"_I'm always with you Mark. Always."_

And then she walks away.

**Author's Note: Okay…I cried during this chapter too! I hope you guys still love me! Please love me still! **

**Check out my story "What Do I Do?" please…would I steer you wrong!**

**Review!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	14. Wants, Quotes, and a Final Kiss

**Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER guys! I have loved your feedback and all of your support and love! This has been one of my favorite stories to write. I love, love, love ALL of you! *Sniffles* I'm going to miss this story! ENJOY IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters, or a DVD of the show Code Lyoko …but I do own Millie, and Luke, and this story**

_Chapter 14: Wants, Quotes, and a Final Kiss—Luke's POV:_

"I think it's time you say your goodbyes now. It's quite possibly she won't make it through the next couple of hours." the doctor sullenly announces. I turn and look at the group surrounding me.

"Who should go in there?" Adam asks.

"I…I'll go in first." I find myself saying. They nod and I find myself crossing the threshold into her room, the door gently closing behind me. Alone in this room I sigh and turn to the window. I can't look at her. I just…I can't bring myself to turn to see her…not in this state. No, I just…I can't.

"_Hey Luke."_

"Millie?" I swerve around and see the same girl from before—Millie-But-Not-Millie. I sigh. "What?"

"_I came to say goodbye."_

"Millie." I find myself walking over to her, taking her hand in mine and meeting her gaze. "You can't go. Not now. Not ever. I…I need more time with you. I can't lose you Millie. I've lost you twice; that first summer when my dad died, and a few months ago when I left for New York. I…I don't think I can make it through a third time losing you Millie. Please, stay. Stay for me. If anything at all you should stay because you love me."

Her voice wavers and I find myself thinking if she really is just a figment of my imagination, "_Luke. Pl—please…let me go. You have to."_ She pauses to sniffle, "_I…I don't want to lose you either, but I am dying. At this very moment I am dying Luke. You have to understand me…"_

I cut her off, "Mil, please. I love you. Stay."

"_Haven't you ever heard the saying, If you love something you have to let it go? That's…that's what I need you to do Luke. I need you to let me go. I…I need you to let me go, because you love me. That's what I need from you Luke, to love me, to let me go, to remember me. Please Luke."_

"Millie…don't ask me this please. I…I can't let you go. Not now. Not when I just got you back."

She smiles through her tears, "_Luke, I have always…and will always love you with all of my heart. Nothing could ever…and I mean ever…change that Luke. I have loved you since that summer and I have loved you every day since then."_

I walk closer to her and smile trying to hold back my own tears, "I've loved you since that summer Mil, and every day since I have only loved you more. I understand what you are saying Mil, but I just…I don't know that I can let you go. I don't know."

"_Luke…you can let me go. I'm letting you go and it is the toughest thing I have ever done in my life. Tougher than watching my mom be murdered. Tougher than being locked in a car trunk. Tougher than going to court. And…tougher than being beaten. But, I am trying. I am trying to let you go, but you keep pulling me back Luke."_ She pauses to step closer to me—if that's even possible—and then she whispers in a demanding voice, "_You _need_ to let me go."_

"I…I…"

She cuts me off with a kiss. She wraps her arms around me, and I pull her closer by placing my arm around her waist. In the background I hear some beeping, but I can't focus on that. All I know is that Millie is kissing me. When she pulls away she smiles lightly and leans to whisper into my ear, "_I love you forever."_

Then she's gone. I turn around and see a flat line on her machine. So, that was the beeping? I walk out of the room and all eyes are on me. Knowing. As if they knew Millie had been in that room with me. As if they knew she wanted me to be the last one to see her. As if they had all gotten their goodbyes except for me. I nod to them and then walk out of the hospital, letting the tears finally fall out. I put my hands in my back pocket and feel something. I pull it out and find it's a piece of paper. I open it.

_Luke—_

_David Harkins once wrote…_

"_You can shed tears that she is gone, _

_or you can smile because she has lived. _

_You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,_

_or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. _

_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, _

_or you can be full of the love you shared. _

_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, _

_or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. _

_You can remember her only that she is gone, _

_or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. _

_You can cry and close your mind, _

_be empty and turn your back. _

_Or you can do what she'd want: _

_smile, open your eyes, love and go on."_

_That's what I want you to do, okay? Please do this for me. Don't miss me. (Well, miss me, but not terribly) Move on, okay? I don't care how long it takes you; it could be three days or thirty years. But, please move on. But know this…_

_I will always…always…always love you._

_Always and forever yours— _

_Millie Cassandra Cooper _

I smile to myself, and then I look up at the sky. "I love you too Millie. Always and forever."

**Author's Note: **

**Finale!**

**Fin!**

**The End!**

**Goodbye my readers!**

**This chapter was by far the hardest to write. But, I did it. I made it through. **

**Please, any feedback—even if it's to say you hate me for killing Millie (which I would totally understand…that girl was freaking awesome!)—is always appriceated. **

**REVIEW! **

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
